


The Aspect of Womanhood

by orkakid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fem!Castiel, Het!sex, M/M, girl!castiel, idk it makes sense if you read it, its kind of het but like not really?, its still boyxboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orkakid/pseuds/orkakid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel doesn't usually drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aspect of Womanhood

**Author's Note:**

> first spn fic.... hope its okay

Castiel doesn't usually drink. It makes his head feel weird and it doesn't taste all that great and he doesn't really get the whole appeal behind it. But Dean's puppy-dog eyes and adorably pathetic begging somehow convinced him to go out to the bar with him, where Cas suddenly found many, foreign-sounding, tequila-based beverages in front of him. By the end of the night, everything Dean said made Cas giggle like a teenage girl and all he wanted to do is curl up in bed and go to sleep.

The first few hours of his sleep were undisturbed and dreamless, but soon, sharp pains started exploding all over his body, like he had accidentally rolled onto a bed of knives. It had to be three in the morning, and Dean was snoring softly, so, not wanting to wake him, Cas curled into a ball under the sheets and cursed every bitter drink he had downed that night.

Finally, after what felt like hours, the pain subsided and Cas, after laying for another twenty minutes before determining that sleep just wasn't coming back again, stumbled into the motel bathroom to clean himself up. His head was absolutely throbbing and his shirt wasn't as dry as it had been the past night. Maybe a shower was in order. Cas sized up the small, dirty shower in the corner of the bathroom. He'd seen Dean use it plenty of times, it couldn't be that hard to figure out. Cas approached the handle and twisted it slightly. Cold water came pouring out the faucet and into the basin of the shower. He turned the handle more and the water started warming up.

Cas took a step back from the shower. Was he supposed to wash himself with his clothes on or did he have to take them all off? How was he supposed to get the water out of the nozzle in the wall? This whole experience was ten times more difficult with this unbearable headache. He wished he could ask Dean, but the motel was still completely silent outside the bathroom door.

Well, he didn't want to get all his clothes wet, because then he'd have to wait for them to dry. It made more sense to take them off.

Everything was going all right, until he got his shirt off. That's when Cas noticed that something was wrong. He went over to the mirror. That wasn't Cas in the mirror. It was a woman. A pretty woman, with Cas' eyes and nose and mouth, but still a woman. And Cas was definitely not a woman. Something was very, very wrong. His hand flew up to his chest in disbelief, then his head. The woman in the mirror mimed him exactly. Cas raked his fingers through his hair and tugged. Maybe it was a wig. Maybe Dean was pulling a joke on him. But the hair wasn't coming off, and neither were the breasts on his chest. Cas was a woman.

The air suddenly seemed heavy and thick. The steam in the air weighed a million pounds and it was pushing on his chest. He was going to get crushed. Cas collapsed in a corner of the bathroom, curling into himself as his - could he even refer to himself as a 'he'? - breathing became spastic. He pulled at himself, at his skin. He felt the hot pressure of tears behind his eyes. How could this be happening? It had to be something he drank last night. Maybe it was Dean. Dean put something in his drink. He needed to talk to Dean, now.

Cas stumbled to his feet and grabbed his trench coat, pulling it tightly around the abomination that was now his body. He peeked out the door, happy to see that both brothers were still soundly asleep. He crawled over to Deans bed slowly and shook his shoulder.

"Dean, wake up," Cas whispered. "I need to talk to you."

"Mm... Whass'a matter, Cas?" Dean grumbled sleepily.

"Can you please just meet me in the bathroom?"

"Yeah, whatever. Just give me a sec." Dean agreed, burying his face in his pillow. Cas sighed and rushed back into the bathroom, putting down the toilet lid and sitting on it. The trench coat felt weird brushing against his chest and every time he tried to cross his arms, his breasts got in the way.

Finally, a knock came from the door, and Dean come in, rubbing his eyes. When he saw Cas, his eyes widened.

"Hello there, beautiful," He said, grinning, "I can understand why Cas would need to talk to me, if he got into you last night." Dean glanced around the bathroom. "Where is he, anyways?"

"I am Cas, you pervert." Cas scowled at Dean. "This is my problem."

Dean squinted at him. "Excuse me?"

"Did you put something in one of my drinks last night?" Cas asked.

"Cas?" Dean stepped closer, examining his face.

"Yes, it's me. Castiel, angel of the Lord." Cas said sarcastically. "And yes, I now have woman parts. Did you do this?"

"Damn. Cas, you're a babe." Dean laughed. Cas felt a flush wash across his face.

"Dean, would you please focus on the problem at hand. Did you turn me into a woman or not?" Cas asked, frustrated.

"I have nothing to do with this, promise." Dean smirked, sizing him up, "Although I kinda wish I did."

Cas glared at him. "My eyes are up here," He growled.

"Sorry, sorry." Dean looked back up at his face. "Um... Want me to get Sam?"

"Yes. Seeing as you're not going to be much help." Cas grumbled, crossing his arms and running into the same, continuing issue. Dean chuckled, but turned and walked out into the motel bedroom.

Shortly after, Sam walked into the bathroom, looking disheveled and concerned.

"All I heard was that you suddenly grew boobs." He said, frowning. Cas pursed his lips.

"Well," Sam sat down on the tub lip and turned off the now-running-cold tap, "I can do some research, but honestly, I've never seen or heard of anything like this."

"Encouraging." Cas sighed, "What am I supposed to do until you figure out how to change me back?" He squirmed, the trench coat now rubbing in ways that were more than uncomfortable.

"Well... You'll probably just hang around here. We've got to finish this case, but then I can get started on you." Sam said slowly. Cas groaned.

"How long will that take?"

Dean laughed. "You're whining like a girl, too."

Cas shot him a look.

"Not long, maybe a day, maybe two. Depends on what this turns out to be." Sam chewed his lip. "Until then, we can get you some proper clothes... Maybe find something for you to do?"

"Oh!" Dean suddenly perked up, "I've got something for you, Cas." He ran out, and a few thuds came from the motel room. Sam grimaced. Dean came back in, grinning, and holding a set of lacy, women's underwear.

"Where in the world did you get that?" Sam asked.

"I've had it for a while, like a trophy, you know? I just figured Cas needs them more than I do." He said proudly.

"Thanks, I guess..." Cas muttered, snatching them out of his hand.

"Um, I'm going to go... Get breakfast..." Sam quickly scurried out of the bathroom. Cas turned the padded part over in his hand, throughly confused.

"Where does this one go?" He asked Dean quietly.

"That's a bra, it goes around your boobs, holds them in place." Dean answered cooly, closing the bathroom door slowly. Cas held up the other part - a few thin strips of cloth and lace that seemed borderline useless.

"And this one goes...?" He frowned.

"It's the panty part, yeah." Dean explained patiently.

"Um, okay..." Cas turned his back to Dean and let the trench coat fall off before looking down at the 'bra'. "Okay..."

"Need some help, there?" Dean asked, attempting to sound casual but his voice husky.

"Maybe..." Cas bit his lip so hard, he thought he'd draw blood. Dean came up behind him and took the garment, taking the loops and sliding them up Cas' arms, then took the clasp and fastened it behind his back.

"Does it fit right?" Dean murmured, and he was so close to Cas that his breath caught in his throat.

"I-I don't know," He stammered, "Does it?"

Dean's free hand slid up over Cas' right breast, and squeezed gently, but hard enough to make a small noise slip out from Cas' mouth.

"Fits just right." Dean murmured, his voice gravely. "Now for the other half."

"I think I can do it myself." Cas said breathily. "Just... Which way does it go?"

Dean put the underwear right side up in Cas' hands, and after he took a step away from Dean, Cas shimmied out of his pants and boxers and quickly slid the panties on.

"I feel like a prostitute." He said quietly.

"You look like a very high-class prostitute, if at all. Very expensive." Dean stated, clearing his throat.

"Well, thanks, I think." Cas said hesitantly, pulling his trench coat back on and wrapping it tight around himself.

"Dean!" Sam called from the motel room, "I just got a call, we need to go!"

Dean made a pained expression and adjusted his pants before leaving Cas alone in the bathroom. The door slammed shortly after and he knew he was alone in the motel room.

Cas took off the trench coat again, seeing as he was alone and no one was around to see him. And also it had pockets on the inside that were rubbing on his skin and he was pretty sure it was giving him a rash. Out of instinct, he went to the main door and locked it. Not that it mattered, but it felt safer.

Cas sat on the edge of one of the beds. What was he supposed to do now? None of his clothes fit right so he couldn't go anywhere without getting arrested for public indecency. Not that he really wanted to go anywhere looking like this, anyways. Humiliating.

His mind wandered back to what happened in the bathroom. The way Dean had touched him left goosebumps on his arms and a tingling feeling... _down there_. He tensed his thighs and readjusted himself on the bed. He'd barely experienced being aroused before, and now he had to learn it again it as a woman? Something about that seemed unfair.

Either way, Cas now had the pressing issue of the growing dampness between his legs. He chewed his lip and squirmed, unsure of how to handle the situation. God, all of this would be so much easier if Dean were here to tell him what to do.

Suddenly, Cas remembered his phone, and scrambled to his coat to find it. He pulled it out from one of the pockets, and flicked it open, only to be instantly confused. Stupid devices. How was he supposed to call Dean if he couldn't even work is own God damned cell phone? Finally, he struggled his way into speed dial, pushed the call button, and held the phone to his ear, checking the door again to make sure it was locked. Each ring made the anxiety coiling in his stomach even worse, which did nothing to help his current 'condition'. When Dean answered, the flood of relief that flushed through him was strong enough to make him let out a breathy sigh.

"Cas? What's wrong?" Dean sounded concerned through the low-quality speaker.

"Are you alone right now?" Cas demanded, falling back onto his rear.

"What? No, I'm with Sam and the doctor. What's going on?" Dean replied.

"Can you get to somewhere were you would be alone?" Cas asked.

"Why? What's wrong?"

Cas hesitated before answering, choosing his words carefully, "I've discovered another aspect of womanhood and I could use a little help with figuring out how to take care of it."

He heard Dean swallow hard into the speaker before a few muffled apologies were exchanged. The line was quiet for a minute.

"Okay," Dean finally said breathlessly, "I locked myself in a bathroom. God, Cas, this had better be good."

"I was thinking about what happened just before you left," Cas started, "And I started getting a strange, tingly feeling between my legs and I don't know what to do about it."

Dean let out a choked laugh, "Boy, you sure know how to get down to business."

"Dean, please. Tell me what to do." Cas pleaded.

"You can't wait until I get back?" Dean asked weakly. Cas shook his head and then remembered after a silence that Dean wouldn't be able to see the movement.

"No." He whimpered in a voice pitched so high it made his face red.

"Jesus, Cas." Dean muttered, "Okay. Okay, where are you right now?"

"On the floor of the motel, by the foot of the bed." Cas supplied.

"Get on the bed and lay on your back," Dean instructed and Cas quickly followed orders.

"Okay."

"Okay. What are you wearing?"

Cas frowned. "The same thing you left me in," He paused, "Minus the coat."

"So just the underwear, then?" Dean sounded horse.

"Yes."

"Okay. Okay. I need you to... Shit," Dean swallowed, "This would be so much easier if I was there with you. So take your free hand, right?"

"Right."

"Take that hand and go down to where your dick should be."

Cas flushed but did as he was told. The lightness of his fingers made him shiver.

"Take your middle finger and, starting at the top, slowly press down." Dean told him.

"O-Okay..." Cas started pressing with his fingers, and almost instantly found a spot that made him let out a squeal. "Oh." He said, breathlessly. Dean made a low, grumbling noise.

"Sounds like you found your happy button." Dean chuckled.

"My what?"

"Clitoris. It's a good thing. Keep pressing in that spot."

Cas continued to put pressure on the spot, going in intervals of pressing and releasing. Each interval drew another moan from his lips, and with each moan came another raspy growl from Dean.

"D-Dean. It's starting to feel... different..." Cas gasped after a while, slowing his fingers.

"That means you're getting close," Dean explained, "Do not stop pressing. If anything, press harder. You're in the home stretch, baby."

Cas bit his lip hard and did as Dean said, the sounds that came from him becoming louder and Dean's name slid in with the moans.

"I-I think I-" His sentence was interrupted by an overwhelming sensation that started from his clitoris and ripped through every fiber of his being, along with a shout.  
After the sensation faded, Cas lay, panting and grinning softly.

"I think I need new panties." He said sheepishly.

"Fuck. Don't fucking move, I'm coming over there." Dean growled.

"But don't you have a case?" Cas started, but the line was already dead. He pulled the phone away from his face and smirked at the layer of sweat that glistened across the screen. He flipped the phone shut and threw it down on the floor, and then impatiently waited for Dean.

When Dean finally got there, he made himself known by attempting to break the door down only by jiggling the handle. Finally, he apparently remembered his key and practically kicked the door in and slammed it closed behind him, re-locking it.

"Hello." Cas said with a small smile. Dean laughed hoarsely and pointed at him.

"You don't even know what you're doing." He accused.

"What am I doing?" Cas asked innocently.

"I'll fucking show you what you're doing." Dean replied raspily, approaching Cas with the same intensity that a lioness approaches her next meal. He pushed Cas back onto his back and crashed their lips together, Cas could barely keep up and Dean raced ahead, grabbing Cas' hair and pushing his other hand down Cas' bra. Cas weakly kissed him back, overwhelmed as Dean's hands started moving down his torso to the edge of the lacy panties.

"God, Cas, you're so fucking hot." Dean murmured against his lips. Cas hummed back and then gasped as Dean hooked his thumbs around the panties and yanked them down and off and threw them across the room. "I want to see you from a different angle." He added, dropping his head down and kissing down Cas' naval. Cas let out a whimper.

"W-What are you...?" He stammered, glancing down at Dean as his lips traced over Cas' hipbone.

"Head back," Dean commanded lightly, "I'm going to show you what a real orgasm feels like."

"A what?" Cas started before Dean pushed his legs apart and pressed his lips into the same spot Cas had found earlier. His head fell back automatically as he let out a whine. Dean knew what he was doing, and he did it incredibly. Suddenly, Cas felt a pressure, and then - Holy Mother of God - Dean's finger was _inside him_. His fingers grabbed at the sheets. Dean was licking and rubbing and kissing and it was so absolutely overwhelming that Cas got that sensation again, a lot faster and a lot stronger than last time. Dean rubbed him through it, grinning at him the entire time.

"How'd that feel?" He smirked.

"Good. Really, really good." Cas panted. Dean crawled back above him and connected their lips again, with one hand reaching around and unclasping the bra with one hand and unbuttoning his shirt with the other. He moved down to Cas' jawline and then neck, sucking a love bite into the soft skin, while undoing his pants and kicking them off, along with his boxers.

"Wait, Wait. Dean." Cas swallowed, putting his hand on Dean's chest. Dean disattached himself from Cas' neck and looked at him, worried.

"What's the matter?"

"Are... are you just using me while I'm a woman?" Cas asked hesitantly.

Dean frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, is all of this... affection going to go away when I become a man again?" Cas bit his lip, almost afriad to hear the answer.

Dean let out a chuckle and touched Cas' cheek. "Cas... No." He laughed again. "I guess it's time for the embarrassing confession, isn't it? No, I've... I've liked you for... for a very long time before this."

"You sound nervous," Cas remarked quietly, "Don't be nervous."

"I promise I'll still give you the same affection when you're a guy again." Dean told him. Cas leaned up and kissed him softly.

"I believe you. Now, um..." He bit his lip again and shimmied out of the bra, tossing it to the side, "Where were we?"

Dean grinned and went back to where he was working the love bite on Cas' neck, grabbing Cas' hip with one hand and the back of his head with the other. After he was satisfied with his mark, he pressed their foreheads together.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dean asked him, "I can wait for you if you're not ready."

Cas only had to think for a second, "I'm ready," He said, putting his hands around Dean's neck. Dean kissed him slowly as Cas started to feel a pressure and then...

"Ow! Shit, ow, Dean, it hurts," He cried out, digging his nails into Dean's shoulders. "You didn't tell me it would hurt."

"I'm sorry, babe, just hold it for a second," Dean murmured on his cheek, "It'll only hurt for a second."

Cas grit his teeth and buried his face in Dean's neck and tried his absolute hardest not to cry.

"Lemme know when it doesn't hurt anymore." Dean said in a strained voice.

Cas took a deep breath. "Okay, okay. I think I'm okay now."

Dean slowly started to move and Cas let out a breath through his teeth because, Holy shit, this was so different then the other times. And definitely not in a bad way.

"You all right?" Dean asked. Cas nodded, at a complete loss of both words and breath. Dean smiled and kissed him again as he picked up his pace. Cas grabbed Dean's hair because it felt like the right thing to do and also he was losing control of his hands. And most of his other limbs. And also his mouth. It was almost humiliating how often Dean's name would come out in a moan or groan or whimper.

And then suddenly, Dean shifted a little and changed angles and holy... Cas cried out louder this time and his hips bucked up automatically. Dean smirked and pounded into him again, nearly making Cas scream.

"Found it." Dean murmured, and pressed his lips to Cas' jaw as he went hard and fast.

"Dean," Cas keened, "Dean, it's getting c-close..."

Dean kissed Cas hard and thrusted into him with all he was worth, determined to bring them both off at the same time, it seemed.

Cas screamed out one last warning before the sensations completely took him over, frying his nerves in a blast of pleasure. Dean was out of him when he reached his high, moaning and spraying white all over Cas' stomach. He then collapsed on top of Cas, resting his head on his chest.

"You've made a mess." Cas murmured after a while, stroking Dean's hair.

"We'll deal with it later." Dean replied tiredly, wrapping his arms tight around Cas' waist.

"Okay," Cas chewed his lip and felt Dean's heartbeat against his stomach start to slow to normal.

  
"Thank you." He said after a silence. Dean glanced up at him.

"For?"

Cas shrugged. "For this. For today."

Dean grinned and put his head back down, closing his eyes again. "Any time, Cas. Now shh... Sleep. Tired."

"But it's the middle of the day..." Cas said, glancing at the clock.

"Then nap." Dean was out before he even finished his sentence. Cas smiled down at him, playing with his hair gently before closing his eyes himself. Who would have thought something so awful could end up so well?

~

It took a week for Cas to turn back to normal. Sam had speculated that it was either a trickster or some kind of demon. Maybe someone had spiked his drink after all? Did Cas have any enemies? Well, of course he did, but unfortunately for them, their trick was getting him laid every night.

The morning of the one week anniversary of Cas' changing, he felt the same pains again. This time, he woke Dean up.

"What's wrong, babe?" Dean had muttered without opening his eyes. Cas tried to say something but a sound similar to an animal being strangled came out instead. Dean looked at him then, his face worried and becoming even more worried when he saw the look on Cas' face, a look that could probably be described as pure agony. He wrapped his arms around Cas and hold him close for three hours, until the pains died down.

"I... I think it's done." Cas said breathlessly, finally. Suddenly, he felt Dean's hand in his crotch and he gasped, looking up at him. Dean was grinning.

"Yep. All back to normal." He agreed.

Cas chuckled and snuggled in closer to Dean, who wrapped his arms back around him. Everything was back the way it was. Well, almost everything.


End file.
